Tiger
Princess Eilonwy snorted as she walked through the castle hallways, looking for Taran. The boy had disappeared after they had eaten breakfast at Sir Ector’s castle, gallivanting off with the squire, Arthur. She hadn’t been able to find him all morning. As she walked past a door in the living quarters she finally shook her head and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Taran! Arthur! Where are you?” There was no answer. Eilonwy stamped a foot and continued down the hallway, heading down the stairs at the other end of the hallway. Little did she know that as she walked down the stairs, she was attracting the attention of the two castle hounds, Tiger and Talbot. Both dogs looked at one another, wagging their tails as they smiled at one another, having heard Eilonwy calling for the boys. Putting their noses to the floor they followed the girl’s scent, both dogs heading down the stairs after her. Eilonwy folded her arms and huffed in annoyance as she stood in the castle’s throne room. She hadn’t been able to find Arthur or Taran anywhere. She had decided to go to the throne room and wait for either of them to walk along to meet them there. She shook her head and began pacing, having nothing else to pass the minutes waiting for them. After about five minutes of pacing she stopped, her head coming up as she heard dog claws clicking on the floor. Tiger and Talbot trotted into the room, their noses still pressed to the floor. Looking up at Eilonwy, both grinned and their tails began wagging. Eilonwy couldn’t help but giggle at the pair’s expressions, squatting and patting her legs. “Hello, there! Who are you two?” Tiger and Talbot jumped up and down, barking loudly before charging at Eilonwy. Not expecting such an energetic greeting, Eilonwy quickly stood up and started running towards the back of the room, towards the throne. Tiger and Talbot caught up with her easily, and Eilonwy had barely turned back towards them to check their progress when both dogs leapt at her, Eilonwy giving a frightened squeak as she was knocked into Ector’s chair. Eilonwy closed her eyes, only to feel a massive patch of warm wetness hit her cheek, lifting it up a substantial distance before letting it go. Puzzled, Eilonwy opened her eyes just in time for a second dog tongue to cover her entire face as it licked her from chin to forehead. Eilonwy jerked her head back, rubbing her cheek with a hand as she tried to suppress a bout of giggles. Regardless, she was unable to, and the dogs started wagging their tails again as they heard Eilonwy break into a giggle fit. She reached out and pet both dogs, still giggling. “Hehe, you two are just a pair of big sweethearts, aren’t you?” Both dogs grinned and ran around to either side of the chair. Eilonwy only had time for a squeak before both heads descended on her, a pair of giant tongues swinging out and slapping onto her cheeks. Eilonwy giggled as the thick, wet tongues dragged up her cheeks, lifting them up and squishing her eyes shut. Tiger and Talbot quickly began licking Eilonwy in earnest, their massive tongues slapping against her cheeks over and over again, each time lifting them up before slurping them off in a spray of saliva. Eilonwy found her eyes pushed shut as her cheeks were dragged upward by the pair’s tongues, sometimes both at once as they happily licked her. Eventually they came around to the front, each planting their paws on a shoulder before they repeatedly slurped her from chin to hairline. Eilonwy could do little but chuckle as tongues repeatedly slathered her face, covering her from cheek to cheek and from chin to forehead as the two dogs slurped her face. Her legs kicked and she squirmed, giggling nevertheless between licks as the two dogs had their fun with her. By the time she was finally able to get them off of her, Eilonwy’s face was soaking wet with drool, which she started wiping off on her sleeves as she kept giggling. “Hehe…you two…hehe…You know how to make a girl laugh, don’t you?” She got up and walked towards them. Tiger met her halfway, the big mastiff putting his big paws on her shoulders. Eilonwy had enough time to squeal in delight before Tiger’s massive tongue once again covered her face. SLURP! SLUP! SLURP! SLURP! Tiger’s tongue licked Eilonwy’s face again and again, sliding across her face from cheek to cheek or from chin to forehead. Whenever it dragged across her face it dragged her cheeks along with it, and Eilonwy’s head was pushed backwards whenever Tiger licked her from chin to forehead. Saliva splattered the floor around them, and it was almost like the two were dancing together as Tiger slurped Eilonwy’s face repeatedly. Eilonwy’s face bobbed from side to side as Tiger’s tongue slurped her cheeks, lifting them up with each lick. Finally, with one massive final lick that covered her face back to her ears, Eilonwy was knocked over. Talbot joined Tiger as the two began to lick Eilonwy’s face; her cheeks were lifted up over and over again, her face repeatedly covered by a pair of vast, wet tongues. Drool dripped off of her face as she jerked and twitched with each lick, giggles reaching the pair’s ears as they wagged their tails while energetically licking her. Category:Stories Category:Tiger & Talbot Stories Category:Enter the Castle Stories